Servbot 3233
|Row 5 title = Description |Row 5 info = Believes getting lost is an adventure, even inside his own head, and constantly does just that. Genuinely helpful and diligent when not in these moods, however. |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = He doesn't know. He doesn't want to know.}} Hey. #3233 here. People keep telling me they don't see me around too often. They don't even know what I look like! But I have a very good reason for all that, you know. I'm lost! ...What da ya mean that's not a good reason? Getting lost is hard work, you know. Especially with Miss Tron's built in navigation systems. I have to really work for these micro-adventures. Getting lost is really fun, you get to see new places and meet new people, plus you get stuck in all these sticky situations you got to work out. Nothing's a better learning experience than a tough challenge, after all. And all that learning's finally paid off! You see, I used to get sent to the Torture Room a lot...*shudders*...because I wondered off all the time looking for new things when I should be working. But that all changed when I started writing down all my explorations! I showed it to Miss Tron and she told me I was really detailed and that it made good Intel. So now that's my job! I get to wonder around all I want as long as I write about all the useful places and make the Bonne's new contacts wherever I go. Miss Tron calls me "Probability Control" because I give so many reports on random places that the rest of the group isn't going in blind when they get stuck somewhere unintended. Someone said I was really brave for going to so many new, dangerous places once. I don't know if I agree with that, though. To me, it doesn't matter if the situation is good or bad, as long as it's interesting it's A-OK with me! I'm not the best or strongest Servbot when it comes to combat, but I've been in enough tight spots to know how to get around that somewhat. Most people describe it as being "Squirrelly." My current mission has been finding people to help fund or supply the ongoing Rocket Project. Miss Roll calls them "benefactors." Master Teisel calls them "suckers." That's a new synonym for me! Hmm, anything else? People tell me I'm friendly but that I'm bad with groups and seem to say or describe weird things, so there's that. Oh yea, and I love writing fiction, too! Of course I'm never really in the mood to write but my Magnum Opus will one day come around, I hope. What's a Magnum Opus, you say? Well, a writer I met said it was "One's greatest work. It causes it's readers to cry tears of pure reverence, which the author then drinks to become immortal." Huh? What da ya mean that's a weird definition? Likes *Adventure! *Romance! *Creative Whimsy! *Secrets and Mysteries! *Challenges! Dislikes *Boredom *Super-Serious People Hobbies *Writing: Sure, it's my job, but I like to write fiction, too. *Spelunking: Naturally. Sometimes the outside doesn't cut it. There's lot's to see underground. *MacGyvering: Is that a word? Who knows. But it's as fun as it is useful. Equipment I keep everything I find and need in my backpack. I've been to a lot of places and stuck in a lot of situations so there's a whole lot. I'll just list the big stuff. Weapons: *Baseball Bat: The guy who sold me this was real nice and gave me a discount. It's a classic wooden one. Style is important! *Yo-Yo: I met a boy from Manda island who was really good with these and he told me that some Yo-Yos can be used as a weapon. Woah! I had to get one myself. I don't have the weapon part down pat yet...but I know all the tricks! Work Materials: *Notebook: Very important. I go through a lot of these. My current one's got a nice picture of the Billy Hatcher cast. It was hard to find, no one really knows about Billy Hatcher... *Recorder: Got to keep things documented on the go. It was standard issue, so no cool backstory. But getting stuff from Miss Tron is cool itself! *Satellite Phone: Gotta keep in touch with everyone back at the Rocket Pad. I got a neat One Piece casing for it from a gift shop somewhere in Calinca. *Camera: Pictures help a lot for reports. I bought the camera...somewhere...I think the store owner was named Eliza if that helps. #2862 taught me how to use it correctly. Category:Servbots